Love on the Edge
by mypartnerHiccup
Summary: Their is love on the Edge. Toothless get's a girlfriend, and Hiccup falls in love with a NEW RIDER.
1. Chapter 1

Out on the Edge, Hiccup and Toothless were out scouting on patrol; when Toothless sees a strange figure in which he recognized, out on the horizon.

Hiccup: _Ah, nice day on patrol huh Toothless?_

(Toothless nods) then Toothless spots something.

Hiccup: _Hey, whoa, *gasps* (looks closer), I see it too, bud. What's that? It looks like a Dragon?!_

when Hiccup looked over at Toothless, he was blushing red, his mouth dropped, tongue out, eyes magenta with heart-shaped pupils, and tail was wagging like crazy. Hiccup had no idea what Toothless is doing.

Hiccup: _Uh, bud? you okay?! what are you looking at?_

Then Hiccup sees someone go up to the Dragon.

Hiccup: _Wait, what's that?_ (he looks closer) _is that a human?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was still curious about the person on the horizon; so Hiccup snapped Toothless out with a bucket of water. And went to go and find the strange person.

Hiccup: _Uh, hello. Who are you? And where did you come from?_

The Strange Person: (in a manly voice) _My name is Murry, and I came from a far away island named America._

Murry: (in man voice) _And who are you? *holding out hand*_

Hiccup: _Oh! right, My name is Hiccup. *giving a handshake*_

Murry: (in man voice) _Well, nice to meet you Hiccup._

Hiccup: _My Dragon is somehow attracted to your Dragon. (pointing to Toothless in his love daze.)_

Murry: (in man voice) _Who? him? *looking at Toothless* *at the other Dragon*_

 _Oh, this is Toothia. *giving it a scratch behind the ear*_

Hiccup: _Whoa! Wait?! May I? *looking at Toothia*_

Murry: (in man voice) _Yeah sure._

Hiccup examines Toothia.

Hiccup: _It's a girl! *still examinating*_

 _Whoa! her scales are shiny! *rubbing Toothia's back*_

Murry: (in man voice) _Yeah, their purple with a silver outline._

Then Toothia starts purring at Hiccup.

Hiccup: _*laughing* Hey! cut that out._

Murry: (voice femaling) _She seems to like you._

Hiccup: _Uh? You okay Murry?_

Murry: (revoicing back) _Oh uh...yeah. Just get squeeky sometimes._

Hiccup: _Hmm. *looking suspiciously at Murry* Well, let me show you where you can stay._

Murry: (in man voice) _Thank you._

When Hiccup gives Murry a place to stay; he goes out at night and thinks about Murry.

Hiccup: _Ya know, I don't think Murry is MURRY! *sighs* I don't think he's A HE! hmm. maybe if I ask some questions about himself and make him confess, I'll know._

Then Hiccup went back to his hut to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Everyone was outside in the Edge courtyard; for Hiccup was letting the Gang meet Murry.

Hiccup: _Guys, this is Murry, and he came from an island called...*stuttering to figure out the word*._

Murry: _(in man voice) America. (finishing Hiccup's sentence.) *then giving everyone a handshake*_

 _Nice to meet you everyone._

When Murry greeted everyone; Hiccup wanted to talk with Murry. So Hiccup and Murry went to the Edge's Main Hall to talk.

Hiccup: _Who are you really? And what are you really doing here?_

Murry: (in man voice) _What do you mean?_

Hiccup: _I mean, Your eyes are different. And you sometimes get squeeky with your voice? Who are you?!_

Murry: _All right, *taking off helmet* *letting hair flow out* *voice femining* My real name is Marie. And I came here to find Love._

When Murry lets loose... Hiccup gets shocked with LOVE in his eyes.

Marie: _I see that my Toothia likes your dragon Toothless._

Hiccup: * _still with love in his eyes_ * _Uh, huh. *snapping out* Oh, uh...where did you find her?_

Marie: _I found her on an mysterious island where ALL Night Furies live. Called "Night Fury Island."_

Hiccup: _Wait?! What! I've been searching EVERYWHERE for it!_

Marie: _You have? how could you not find it?_

Hiccup: _I couldn't. How'd you find it?!_

Marie: _All Night Furies have a special instinct to find their way back to the island. Didn't you know that?_

Hiccup: _No! Not at all. Can we go and see?_

Marie: _Yes! Let's go and get our dragons._

So both Marie and Hiccup went on their dragons and went on to go and find the island. But the dragons were lovestruck again.

Marie: _Toothia! Are you in love? *Toothia gave a soft growl for yes.*_

Hiccup: _Toothless! Not you too!? *Toothless gave a growl of embarrisment*_

Marie laughs and Hiccup feels comforted by Marie's laugh. For Hiccup also feels that they should be friends.

And Marie feels the same way. For if Hiccup likes Marie, then she might like him in return.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hiccup and Marie found the island, Hiccup was so happy that he lifted Marie up and kissed her on the cheek.

Hiccup: _Thank you! Uh...sorry about the kiss. *blushes*_

Marie: _No, no... It's okay. *blushes too* *giggles*_

For the first time Marie finally found Love! For Marie gave Hiccup a Love Test...and it worked.

Hiccup: _So this is where you found Toothia. *still amazed*_

Marie: _Yep. And it's beautiful too. Let me show you around._

Hiccup: _Okay._

So Marie showed Hiccup around the island and found so many Night Furies. But for Toothless and Toothia...they were having a moment of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless and Toothia were having a moment for Toothia gave Toothless a lick on the cheek.

And Toothless was so happy that he rolled over with delight.

Then Toothia had an idea, she grabbed Toothless by the chest and started to soar above the sky.

Toothless was happy for him and her. Then Toothless had an idea, he gave a soft growl to let Toothia put him down; And made his Alpha pose... to make her understand that he wanted her to be his Queen.

Toothia agreed with a nod, and made a spark of pink plasma to be a royal idea, for she will be Toothless' Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

After Toothless made Toothia his Queen; Hiccup and Marie were wondering where they were.

Hiccup: _Toothless?! Where are you bud?_

Marie: _Toothia?! Come here girl?_

When Hiccup and Marie found their Dragons; They were surprised! For they saw each other licking together.

Hiccup: _Toothless! What's are you doing?!_

Marie: _Toothia! What's going on girl?!_

Both Toothless and Toothia were trying to tell their masters that they LOVE each other. But Hiccup and Marie were not only surprised for someone was going to get another surprise.

Hiccup: _What are they doing Marie?_

Marie: _I think there in Love! Aww._

Hiccup: _That is cute._

Marie: _Yeah...*looking at Hiccup with love* *sighs*_

Hiccup: _What are you doing? You okay Marie? *looking at her with love in return*_

Marie: _Yes...you? *ready to kiss on the lips*_

Hiccup: _Yeah...I'm fine, but I...uh *ready to kiss on the lips too*...think your about to do something._

Marie: _Yeah and what's that? *moving closer to kiss*_

Hiccup: _I think... we are about...*moving closer to kiss too*...to._

Then when Hiccup was about to finish...Marie kissed him.

And he liked the kiss so he wrapped his arms around her. And Marie did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hiccup and Marie enjoyed their kiss... they had a problem.

Marie: _Wait! How will tell the others about me? What are you going to do?_

Hiccup: _oh, yeah... uh...um, ooh I got it! Put your disguise back on! And make your voice go deeper again._

Marie: _Yeah! That would work! Great thinking Hiccup._

Hiccup: _Thank you...but it will be a secret!_

Marie: _Okay._

So Marie put her hair back up, made her voice go deeper, back to the man voice she had; And went her way back to the Edge. With Love in her heart, and a secret on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hiccup and Marie/Murry got back to the Edge, The Gang was waiting for Marie/Murry so they could hang-out with her/him.

The Gang: _Murry! Where have you been? What were you doing with Hiccup?_

Marie/Murry: _(in man voice)_ _Oh...uh I was just taking Hiccup to somewhere special. Right Hiccup *nudging him in the arm*_

Hiccup: _Oh...yeah, right Murry._

Marie/Murry: _(in man voice) Well, it's time for me to go home._

Hiccup: _Back to Ah...uh...America!_

Marie/Murry: _(in man voice)_ _Hey! you got it!_

So when Marie/Murry said her/his good-byes; She/he turned around then Hiccup came running to stop her/him and hugged her/him.

Hiccup: _Wait! Murry! *hugging her/him* *whispers* I love you Marie._

Marie/Murry: _*whispers in her own voice* I love you too Hiccup. *releasing hug* (in man voice) Okay, well bye._

Hiccup: _Farewell Murry! *waving*_

Marie got Toothia from Toothless licking each other again, and got on Toothia ready to fly back to America.

Marie/Murry: _(in man voice) Toothia! come here girl!_

 _Toothia heard her master´s voice and came over to her/him._

Marie/Murry (whispering in her own voice) _Good-bye Toothless. I know you like her, but I have to go home._

Toothless gave a sad growl, then he licked Marie on the cheek.

Marie/Murry: (still whispering) _I love you too._

Then Marie went off on her purple Night Fury Toothia, and flew off into the sunset, looking back at Hiccup´s face, then turning back into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
